


Return A Stranger

by enigmaticblue



Series: A Sentinel and Guide in the SGC [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: Jim gets called back to Cascade to testify in a new trial.





	Return A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt “falsely imprisoned.” I had another fic started that probably fit this theme better, but it's not going to be done in time. However, I am an attorney, and I tried to be as accurate as possible with this story as far as Jim's role goes. I've often wondered just how well Sentinel senses would work within the justice system when there aren't writers coming along behind and neatly wrapping everything up in a bow, so that justice is always done, especially in a scenario where Sentinels aren't known.
> 
> For the record, I have two more stories started in this series, and I hope to post them early next year.

_“As I walked out one evening_  
To breathe the air and soothe my mind,  
I thought of friends and the home I had,  
And all those things I left behind.

 _A silent star shone on me,_  
My eyes saw a far horizon,  
As if to pierce this veil of time,  
And escape this earthly prison.

 _Will there come a time when the memories fade._  
and pass on with the long, long years,  
When the ties no longer bind?  
Lord save me from this darkest fear.  
Don't let me come home a stranger,  
I couldn't stand to be a stranger.” ~Fernando Ortega

 

Jim stretched, feeling a slight twinge in his ribs and the new scar tissue on his back, but he was nearly healed. At his last examination, Janet had indicated she’d clear him the next time he saw her, and Jim was ready to go back into the field.

 

Although he had been able to get quite a bit done around the house the last couple of weeks, once he started feeling better.

 

He glanced at the day’s project, staining a desk for the office upstairs, pleased with his progress. A couple of coats of varnish, and it would be done.

 

Jim swigged from a bottle of water and headed back into the house. He had a few hours before Sam was due to come over, so he had time to get cleaned up.

 

The phone rang, and Jim grabbed it, figuring it was either someone at the base or maybe Sam. “Ellison.”

 

“Jim, it’s Simon.”

 

He hadn’t talked to Simon in months. Although they said they’d stay in touch, it was difficult. Jim couldn’t talk about what he did at the SGC or the missions he went on, or even the injuries he sustained.

 

They just didn’t have a lot to talk about these days, but Jim still cared about him.

 

“Hey, Simon,” he said warmly. “It’s good to hear from you.”

 

He didn’t ask why Simon was calling, although he knew Simon wouldn’t have called just to talk.

 

“How have you been, Jim?” Simon asked.

 

Jim hesitated. “Not too bad,” he finally said. “I had a mishap recently, so I’m on medical leave, but I’m recovering.”

 

“And by ‘mishap,’ I assume you mean that you were seriously injured,” Simon said, his tone somewhere between amused and concerned.

 

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Jim replied. “What’s up?”

 

“We need you to come back,” Simon said. “Martin Culpepper has been granted a new trial.”

 

Jim frowned, not immediately placing the name. “I don’t recall who that is.”

 

“No reason why you should,” Simon replied. “He was one of your first collars, convicted for stabbing his girlfriend to death. He claimed someone else did it, and he’s maintained his innocence all this time.”

 

“That was when I was a rookie,” Jim said. “I vaguely recall it.”

 

“Well, you’d better refresh your recollection, because they’re going to ask you to testify again,” Simon said.

 

Jim ran a hand through his hair. “When is the trial?”

 

“It starts next month,” Simon said. “Can you get leave?”

 

“I can ask, but I suppose I’d better be there,” Jim replied. “Since I was the arresting officer.”

 

“Thanks, Jim,” Simon replied. “You’re welcome to stay with me while you’re in town.”

 

“I’ll let you know,” Jim said. “Blair might come out with me, too.”

 

“He’d be welcome,” Simon said. “I’ve got the room for both of you.”

 

“Send me the details,” Jim replied. “I’ll put in for leave, and I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

 

“I’m sorry it can’t be under better circumstances, but it will be good to see you, Jim,” Simon said warmly.

 

“Same here,” Jim replied. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Jim was a little troubled by the call. No cop ever wanted to believe they helped put an innocent person behind bars, but he really hadn’t had much to do with the trial.

 

He tried to put it out of his mind as he cleaned up around the house and started dinner, but he went over and over the bust in his head, and he couldn’t think of a mistake he made.

 

But then, Jim’s senses hadn’t been active at the time, so he could have missed something.

 

“Hey, earth to Jim,” Blair called. “You okay?”

 

Jim blinked. He hadn’t zoned, not exactly, but he was revisiting those memories, and hadn’t heard Blair come home. “Hey.”

 

“What did you zone on?” Blair asked. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Jim shook his head. “No, I wasn’t zoned. I got a call from Simon a little bit ago.”

 

“Is everything okay?” Blair grabbed a beer from the fridge. “Do you want one?”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Jim replied. “I’m going to have to go back to Cascade to testify. One of my first collars was granted a new trial.”

 

Blair frowned. “Who was that?”

 

“Martin Culpepper,” Jim said. “I arrested him on an unrelated warrant and found a knife that was later connected to the stabbing death of his girlfriend. He was the prime suspect, but I was the one to find the evidence.”

 

“Do you think he’s innocent?” Blair asked.

 

Jim shrugged. “That’s what I’ve been going over in my head. I don’t know.”

 

“This was before your senses were active?” Blair asked.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Jim replied. “So, maybe I missed something.”

 

“Jim, man, you said it yourself,” Blair pointed out. “You weren’t the only one involved in the case.”

 

Jim shrugged. “Maybe, but it’s still not a great feeling.”

 

Blair gave him a look. “When do you have to go back?”

 

“Next month sometime,” Jim replied. “Simon is going to send me the details.”

 

“Are you going to take Sam back with you?” Blair asked, taking a drink.

 

Jim hesitated. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but I was hoping that you’d go with me at least.”

 

“Yeah, man, that goes without saying,” Blair said immediately. “But maybe you should invite Sam along. She could meet your dad and your brother.”

 

“I don’t know if we’re there yet,” Jim countered.

 

Blair raised his eyebrows. “She has a couple of drawers, Jim. She probably lives here half the time.”

 

Jim sighed. “Yeah, well, things are still complicated.”

 

“If this is about me living here—” Blair started.

 

“We already talked about this, and we’ll figure it out,” Jim said, cutting him off. “But I am not kicking you out.”

 

Blair held up his hands. “I know, man. I’m just saying that it might be easier if I wasn’t here.”

 

“Or it would be harder because I need you,” Jim countered. “If Sam didn’t understand that, we wouldn’t be together.”

 

“So, ask her to go with you,” Blair said. “She’ll want to go.”

 

Jim nodded. “Well, she should be here shortly, so I can ask her then.”

 

Dinner was a casual affair. Jim roasted a chicken with vegetables and made mashed potatoes, and Sam made appreciative noises the entire time. “I have no idea why I haven’t dated a guy who can cook before,” she said. “This is amazing.”

 

Jim grinned. “Thanks.”

 

“It’s really good,” Blair commented. “And oh, my phone is buzzing. I’m going to finish up in the office if you don’t mind.”

 

Jim gave him a look. “We’ll talk later.”

 

Blair offered a jaunty wave.

 

“Is there something I should know about?” Sam asked.

 

Jim sighed. “I got a call from my old boss. One of my first collars is getting a new trial, and they want me to come back and testify. Blair thought I should ask you to come with me.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Sam countered.

 

“I’d like to introduce you to my friends, and my dad and brother,” Jim admitted. “But I don’t know if we’re there yet.”

 

Sam smiled. “Because things are still unsettled?”

 

“Because Blair’s heartbeat is still a security blanket,” Jim said. “And that’s not fair to you.”

 

Sam rolled her eyes. “Jim, I like Blair. We’re friends. I don’t care how things look to people outside the relationship as long as we’re both getting what we need. So, do you want me there?”

 

“The moral support might be nice,” Jim replied. “And I’d like you to meet Simon and our friends from the PD, and maybe my dad and brother if you’re up for it.”

 

“I am up for a great many things where it concerns you,” Sam said, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips. “Are you worried about your testimony?”

 

“No, it’s pretty straight forward,” Jim replied. “I had reason to pull him over, and he had an active warrant. I found the knife when I arrested him. I’m fairly sure they want me to testify because it justifies the arrest.”

 

Sam nodded. “Okay, then assuming I can get the time off, I’d like to go with you.”

 

“Seriously?” Jim asked.

 

Sam laughed. “Jim, I think we’re at the meeting the family stage. You’ve already met mine for the most part. It’s pure chance that you and my dad haven’t crossed paths yet, and I’m not really in contact with my brother. I would like to meet the people important to you.”

 

Jim hitched a shoulder. “You already have. You’ve met Blair.”

 

She smiled. “Thanks for that. Dinner really was awesome by the way.”

 

“You’re pretty awesome, by the way,” Jim said, and he meant every word.

 

~~~~~

 

Simon extended the invitation to all three of them, saying that he had two guest rooms, and that he was happy that Jim had found someone who wasn’t psychotic.

 

Which was a little harsh, considering that Carolyn had been Jim’s last long-term relationship, and she was a cop, but Jim didn’t have the best track record with women.

 

Sam was the best thing to happen to him in a long while.

 

By some minor miracle, approval for their leave went through without a hitch, although Jim suspected that at least part of that had to do with Hammond wanting Jim and Blair to have backup in case the Trust made another play.

 

They managed to catch a ride on a C-130 to McChord AFB from Peterson, which wasn’t terribly comfortable, but was free. From McChord, they arranged for a government issued SUV to be made available and drove into Cascade.

 

“I guess rank does have its privileges,” Blair commented from the backseat.

 

Sam shrugged. “It makes sense when you think about it. This vehicle is lo-jacked, so if something happens, they’ll be able to find us quickly.”

 

Jim snorted. “Janet lo-jacked me awhile ago. I don’t think they’re going to risk losing me again.”

 

“Understandable,” Blair said. “And I can’t say that bothers me.”

 

“Does your mom know we’re going to be in town?” Jim asked.

 

Blair sighed. “No, and even if she did, she’s currently on a yoga retreat in Mumbai. She’s in total denial that I’m working with the military.”

 

“Is she not a fan?” Sam asked.

 

“She’s one of the original hippies,” Jim replied. “No offense, Blair.”

 

“None taken, and you aren’t wrong,” he admitted.

 

“What about your dad?” Sam asked. “Did he have a problem with you reactivating?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I don’t know. Our conversations are pretty perfunctory. He knows I was missing for a while, but not for how long, or what happened. We talk around a lot of things when we do talk, which isn’t often.”

 

“And he knows you’re back in town?” Sam asked.

 

“I asked if he wanted to get dinner together, but didn’t get much of a response. Steven said he’d meet us for dinner tomorrow, and he’d try to bring Dad along. I’m hoping to stop by to see Sally, too,” Jim said. “I guess we’ll see. It’s not like we’re in town for long.”

 

The DA promised to call Jim to testify on the first day of trial to accommodate his schedule, so they had a long weekend in Cascade, but no more than that. They were all due back at Cheyenne Mountain on Tuesday.

 

At least, that was the plan.

 

They drove to the station, since Simon had indicated that he needed to meet them there. Jim suspected that there was a little more to it than that, but he hadn’t been back since he was kidnapped, and he wanted to see everybody.

 

Even though he wondered what his welcome would be like.

 

Jim recognized one of the officers working security at the entrance, a guy who had probably been wearing the uniform for thirty years and was looking at retirement, along with a younger guy who looked green as grass.

 

“Detective Ellison?” Leroy said. “And Detective Sandburg? I heard you two left to go work for another outfit.”

 

“My commission got reactivated,” Jim replied. “And I was offered an opportunity I couldn’t pass up.”

 

Leroy laughed. “When Uncle Sam comes knocking, you can’t say no, is that it?”

 

“That’s pretty much it in a nutshell,” Jim replied. He passed through the metal detector. “Should I see the sergeant for a visitor’s pass?”

 

“That’s technically procedure, but you can go on up,” Leroy replied. “We know you around here, Detective. Or is it—”

 

“Major,” Jim said.

 

Leroy nodded. “Thank you for your service, Major.”

 

Jim always hated it when anybody said that, although he knew plenty of others who really appreciated it. He knew people meant well, but he never knew what to say in response. He managed a nod and a smile, and when they got in the elevator, Sam said, “I never know what to say either.”

 

“I always wondered about that,” Blair admitted.

 

“Not everybody minds, and some really appreciate it,” Jim said. “I just don’t know how to respond.”

 

They got off on the sixth floor and walked through the door to Major Crimes, and Jim expected to feel like he was coming home, because he always had before. Instead, it felt strange, unfamiliar. There were new faces, including a couple of new detectives Jim didn’t recognize.

 

Rafe and Brown weren’t there, but Joel and Megan were. Joel got up as soon as they entered the bullpen. “Jim, man, how have you been?” Joel asked, pulling Jim into a hug. “You look a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

 

“Feeling better, too,” Jim replied. “It’s good to see you.”

 

“Same here,” Joel replied. “Blair, how have you been? Got that doctorate yet?”

 

“Yeah, it’s Dr. Sandburg now,” Blair replied, returning Joel’s hug. “Good to see you.”

 

“And who’s this?” Joel asked, looking at Sam.

 

“Major Samantha Carter,” Jim replied. “A colleague and my girlfriend.”

 

It was the first time he’d really had to introduce her, but he saw how Joel’s face lit up. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Joel said. “I can see why Jim stayed away.”

 

Jim felt a little awkward, but he managed a smile. “My work is pretty exciting, too, but yeah, Sam is a big part of why I’m happy in Colorado.”

 

“That’s great,” Joel said. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

“I am,” Jim said, and then Megan came up to them, and the conversation basically repeated. Jim had never really been Megan’s biggest fan, but he knew she’d looked out for Blair, so he tried to treat her accordingly.

 

“Jimbo, I’m relieved to see you’ve done so well for yourself,” Megan said.

 

“Thanks,” Jim replied.

 

Thankfully, Simon emerged from his office at that point, preceded by Rhonda, who hugged Jim and Blair in turn. “Oh, you’re both a sight for sore eyes.”

 

“Jim,” Simon said, pulling him in for a brief hug. “You look better.”

 

“I’m okay,” Jim insisted.

 

“Sandburg,” Simon said. “I hope you’re staying out of trouble.”

 

“I think you’re referring to Jim,” Blair said. “He’s the one who keeps getting into trouble.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like Jim,” Simon said, but his jocular tone suggested the opposite. “You look like you’re in pretty good shape given what you said the last time we talked.”

 

Jim shrugged. “I heal fast.”

 

He knew that wasn’t entirely reassuring, but he didn’t know what else to say. His job was dangerous. His job had always been dangerous. He got paid to put his life on the line, and these days, he felt better when he was doing so.

 

“Jim has a lot of people supporting him,” Sam said. “We’re all in his corner.”

 

Simon smiled. “Well, that’s all we can ask for, really.”

 

H and Rafe entered the bullpen, and H immediately approached. “Sandburg! And Ellison! Simon said you might be coming back. Good to see you guys!”

 

Jim accepted the handshake and bro-hug offered, and the hand that Rafe held out. “Good to see you, Jim. You look a lot better than the last time you were here.”

 

“So I’ve been hearing,” Jim joked.

 

Simon made a point of looking at his watch. “Well, if nobody has anything pressing, I think we can all at least take a break for dinner.”

 

In this case, “everyone” meant the old guard, since they left some of the newer faces back in the bullpen. Jim appreciated that they were willing to take a break from their busy lives, but there were new undercurrents and in-jokes.

 

He still liked these people, still respected the hell out of them, but he didn’t know what was going on these days, and he _couldn’t_ talk about his work. Blair was a bullshitter, and he could talk about some of the details as though he was working as an anthropologist, just leaving out the alien civilizations part.

 

Jim couldn’t do that, and the conversation was progressively more uncomfortable for him. Sam clearly sensed that, because she reached for his hand under the table and squeezed it when someone asked what her role was.

 

“I work in deep space telemetry,” Sam said with a bright, somewhat brittle smile.

 

No one knew what that meant, but Rafe finally asked, “So what are you doing with a guy like Jim?”

 

As a joke, it went over well, but Sam frowned slightly, even if she replied lightly. “Well, I’m shallow, so clearly it’s his pretty face.”

 

Blair snorted. “Jim has picked up way more about Sam’s job than I have. Don’t let the pretty face fool you.”

 

“We can’t all be this blessed,” Jim said.

 

There was more general laughter, but Jim couldn’t help but think about the time he’d put in to understand wormholes and the DHDs. He also couldn’t talk about it.

 

“Don’t let Jim fool you,” Sam said. “I haven’t met an Army Ranger who hasn’t tried getting people to underestimate his intelligence. Same with a lot of pilots.”

 

That led into a lot of questions for Sam about her time in the Air Force as a combat pilot, which took the pressure off Jim.

 

They knew each other well enough at this point that she probably sensed his disquiet, and Blair seemed to as well, because when the conversation turned to Jim’s job, Blair jumped in with a story about Jim’s recent home improvement project.

 

That turned the conversation in a safer direction, and Joel and Megan took their cue from Blair and kept the rest of the conversation on things unrelated to work.

 

“How long are you in town for, Jim?” Joel asked.

 

“Just until Wednesday,” Jim replied. “The DA promised I’d be the first to testify after opening arguments Monday morning. She didn’t think it would take much time.”

 

Simon nodded. “You arrested him on an unrelated warrant, right?”

 

“Yeah, and I found the knife they tied to the murder,” Jim said. “It was the one piece of evidence that definitively tied him to the crime. From what I’ve heard, his current defense attorney is a real pit bull.”

 

“He might give you some trouble,” Rafe said. “The last time I had to testify when he was the defense attorney, I thought he was going to have me for lunch.”

 

Jim shrugged. “Well, it’s been awhile since I last testified, but I think I still know how to hold my own.”

 

“Good luck, man,” H replied. “I don’t envy you. I’ve gone up against him before, too.”

 

Jim thought about getting tortured by the Jaffa and wasn’t too worried. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

 

“No doubt, Jimbo,” Megan said. “After all, a couple of months being captured and tortured, what’s a little defense attorney?”

 

Jim hitched a shoulder. “You could say that.”

 

Dinner finished up soon after that, with nearly everybody heading back to the station, other than Simon, who led the way back to his house. “I’ll show you guys where to put your things, and then maybe you want to join me for a night cap.”

 

“Sounds good, sir,” Jim replied, the honorific slipping out before he could think better of it.

 

Simon smirked. “How does the military deal with your smartass tendencies, Jim?”

 

“I work for a smartass, Simon,” Jim replied. “I do okay.”

 

Simon put Jim and Sam in the guest room, and Blair in Darryl’s old room. He was currently working patrol and living with another guy he’d met in the Academy. From what Jim understood, he was also taking night classes and looking to get his BS in criminal forensics.

 

The guest room was nice, with a queen-sized bed and matching furniture. Sam said in a low voice, “Your friends seemed nice, if a little inquisitive.”

 

Jim shrugged. “They’re detectives. I can’t tell them anything, but that doesn’t mean they don’t want to know.”

 

“And because they don’t know, they just want to know that much more?” Sam asked. “Well, that makes sense, even if it puts you in a bind.”

 

“That’s a good way of putting it,” Jim admitted.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Jim sat down on the edge of the bed. “What’s that saying? You can’t go home again?”

 

Sam pulled him in for a hug, his head resting on her abdomen. “They also say that home is where, if you have to go there, they have to take you in. I think you have that here, Jim.”

 

She kissed him. “I’ll let you and Simon get caught up. It’s late, and I think I might be in the way.”

 

“You’re never in the way,” Jim protested. “But thanks. And thank you for tonight.”

 

Sam smiled at him. “Jim, you always have my back. You know I’ll do the same for you.”

 

Jim felt a little lighter when he emerged from the bedroom, finding Blair and Simon in the living room already, drinks in hand.

 

“Darryl asked if he could stop by while you both are here,” Simon said as Jim took a seat on the long, low couch, in arm’s reach of Blair. “Did Sam go to bed?”

 

“She did,” Jim replied. “She was tired.”

 

“And she wanted to give us time to talk privately,” Simon said knowingly. “She’s sharp.”

 

Jim smiled. “It’s one of the things I love most about her.”

 

Simon pulled out a cigar. “You mind?”

 

Jim did mind a bit, but he wasn’t going to stop Simon from smoking in his own home. “Go for it.”

 

“How are you really doing, Jim?” Simon asked. “Because I noticed you had a couple of fingernails missing.”

 

Jim winced. “Yeah, that. It wasn’t a great time, but I have a good team, and Blair raised holy hell. Got right in a colonel’s face.”

 

“He had it coming,” Blair insisted stubbornly. “I heard he’s getting reassigned, too.”

 

Jim shrugged. “He broke the cardinal rule about never leaving a man behind.”

 

“And I’m guessing that’s all the information I’m going to get,” Simon commented.

 

“We probably shouldn’t have told you that much,” Jim admitted. “It’s classified.”

 

“Given your senses, a classified program is probably the best place for you,” Simon said. “Although we miss you both around here.”

 

“We miss you too,” Blair said, speaking for both of them, although Jim was fairly certain that being a detective wouldn’t provide the adrenalin rush he needed. He wouldn’t have Teal’c or Janet or Spencer to keep him on an even keel.

 

Back in the PD, Jim thought he’d probably be going crazy.

 

But that was something he didn’t think he could ever say out loud.

 

~~~~~

 

Sam had a few boyfriends in the past where she’d met the family, but this was a little more intense. These were Jim’s friends, his former coworkers, and now his brother. She knew Jim had a strained relationship with his family, not unlike herself.

 

“Steven Ellison.” Jim’s brother was tall and good-looking, although she didn’t think he was quite as attractive as Jim. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Sam Carter,” she replied. Sam had elected to wear civvies this trip, rather than her uniform, since she wasn’t there in an official capacity.

 

Well, not quite official, since she was there to back Jim up in case the Trust came after him.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, Jim, but Dad found out we were having dinner and asked to join us,” Steven said.

 

Jim raised his eyebrows. “And you didn’t give me a heads up?”

 

Steven shrugged. “I didn’t want to take the chance that you wouldn’t show.”

 

“I wouldn’t have pulled a no show,” Jim protested. “I might have thought about it, but I wouldn’t have done it.”

 

Steven laughed. “Yeah, I don’t blame you. I’m glad you made the time to get together.”

 

“I didn’t want to miss it,” Jim replied.

 

Steven frowned. “Where’s Blair? You said he was coming back, too. I was hoping to see him.”

 

“According to Blair, he thought it would be too awkward for words, and while I might consider him family, he isn’t obligated to attend family gatherings like this one,” Jim said wryly. “And he has a point.”

 

Steven laughed. “He does, although I hope it isn’t _that_ awkward. Sally asked if you’d stop by the house, too.”

 

“I’ll try to make it,” Jim replied.

 

Sam was a little disappointed that Blair wasn’t there, because she would have liked to have backup. Or at least someone she knew to be there, surrounded as she was by Ellisons.

 

Jim’s dad seemed to be about her father’s age, with gray hair and a thick mustache, his shoulders a little stooped. He greeted Jim with a handshake, but with an expression that said he would have preferred a hug.

 

Sam saw the moment he realized Jim was missing fingernails, and she took the opportunity to distract him. “Mr. Ellison, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

His smile was a little tentative. “You as well. Jim said you were a big part of his life in Colorado.”

 

“He’s a big part of my life,” Sam replied. “And one of my favorite people.”

 

“Please, call me William,” he said, pulling out a chair for her.

 

Sam glanced at Jim and noted he appeared resigned. “I can see where Jim gets his charm.”

 

William chuckled. “I’m not sure I’ve heard that before. Most people call him pigheaded.”

 

Sam gave him an arch look. “And I’m sure he comes by that honestly as well.”

 

Steven laughed delightedly. “I can see why you like her so much, Jim.”

 

Sam realized that she was in a bit of a minefield made up of difficult childhood memories and the distance that had sprung up between Jim and the rest of his family.

 

Jim’s smile was a little brittle. “She’s pretty great, as I told you.”

 

“You know, Jimmy, I realize that you’ve reactivated your commission, but you’re getting older,” William began.

 

Sam saw the vein in Jim’s head begin to throb, and she sent Steven an outraged look. Steven actually groaned out loud. “Dad, we talked about this. Jim is a major now, on track for a promotion, and he doesn’t want to get into business.”

 

“I just think he could do himself a favor by thinking about his future,” William argued. “Especially when he starts to think about starting a family.”

 

“Blair had the right idea,” Jim muttered, just loud enough for Sam to hear. “I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

Sam choked on a giggle. “Wait until you meet my dad.”

 

“Dad, let’s just have a nice dinner,” Steven insisted.

 

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Jim muttered, but he forced a smile. “I’m just happy to see you, Dad. Let’s focus on that.”

 

Sam was pretty sure Jim wasn’t happy to see his dad, but he was doing a good job faking it.

 

The rest of the dinner went fairly smoothly. She could tell that Steven was doing his best to ride herd on their dad and prevent him from saying something that caused Jim to stomp out. For his part, Jim was clearly treating this dinner like he would a dinner with someone he couldn’t afford to piss off, as he was acting scarily polite, lapsing back into formality.

 

At the end of the dinner, William said, “I hope you won’t be a stranger, Jim.”

 

Jim smiled stiffly. “Well, my job keeps me pretty busy, but I’ll try. Tell Sally that I’ll stop by the house before I have to leave town.”

 

Sam could see that William knew he’d blown it and had no idea how to repair their relationship. She found that sad, because at least she’d been able to reconnect with her father after he took a symbiote. Jim would likely never have that kind of connection.

 

“Sorry about that, Jim,” Steven said after they left the restaurant and the driver picked William up. “I told him to be on his best behavior.”

 

“That _was_ him on his best behavior,” Jim replied ruefully. “Dad has always had a real problem with me not following in his footsteps.”

 

Steven nodded. “Well, I might not understand it, but I’m proud of you, Jim.”

 

“Thanks,” Jim replied and pulled him in for a tight hug. “I’m glad we could do this.”

 

“Same here,” Steven replied.

 

Jim got behind the wheel of the rental vehicle and said, “And that was my father and my brother.”

 

“Your brother seems nice,” Sam replied. “Nicer than mine.”

 

“And my dad?” Jim asked.

 

“Reminded me of my dad, actually,” she said. “He just wants what’s best for you.”

 

Jim sighed deeply. “You know, I think my life would be easier if I believed that. And I think _he_ probably believes that, but he’s never asked for my opinion on the matter.”

 

“It sucks when your family can’t see you for who you really are,” Sam said.

 

“That’s why the SGC is a great fit,” Jim admitted. “People there, even assholes like Miller, know about the senses and what I can do, and I have people to back me up, a doctor that I trust…” Jim trailed off. “That’s priceless.”

 

“I know just what you mean,” Sam replied. “Are you okay?”

 

Jim shrugged. “It was nice to see my brother.”

 

Sam knew that feeling all too well.

 

Blair was waiting for them when they got back to Simon’s, although their host was nowhere to be seen. “Simon got called back on a case,” Blair supplied. “How was it?”

 

“You’re lucky to have gotten out of it, is how it was,” Jim said, sounding disgruntled.

 

Sam knew Jim could be grumpy at times, and judging by Blair’s expression, this was nothing new.

 

“I knew it was going to be awkward,” Blair said. “Did your dad show up?”

 

“How did you know?” Jim asked suspiciously.

 

Blair held up his hands. “Come on, man. You’ve been ducking his calls. I figure he’d probably take the chance to see you while you’re in town, and the trial is in the news.”

 

“Am I in the news?” Jim asked.

 

Blair grimaced. “Maybe.”

 

“Let’s see it,” Jim said.

 

Blair handed over the paper, and Sam read the headline over his shoulder. “Hero Cop Scheduled to Testify in New Trial.”

 

“Well, that’s subtle,” Jim commented sourly.

 

Blair shrugged. “We knew it was a possibility, man.”

 

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay. You know what? I think I’m going to bed. See you in the morning, Chief.”

 

“Do you want a beer?” Blair asked when Jim disappeared.

 

Sam let him go because she sensed that he wanted some time to himself. “I would love one.”

 

“Sorry to have thrown you guys to the wolves, but I figured my presence might make matters worse,” Blair admitted. “I was the one who outed Jim about his senses.”

 

Sam frowned. “Why would that matter?”

 

“Jim’s dad was the one responsible for Jim suppressing his senses for all those years,” Blair explained. “Jim witnessed the murder of his mentor, but no one believed him because they didn’t think it was possible. They thought Jim was making things up, and Mr. Ellison said Jim didn’t want to be known as a freak.”

 

Sam winced. “Well, that sucks. Why didn’t you warn Jim about his dad being there?”

 

“Because he wanted to have dinner with Steven, and I thought he’d probably figure it out on his own,” Blair replied. “I should have realized that Jim still believes that his dad really wants nothing to do with him.”

 

Sam hesitated. “Arguably, he doesn’t. He wants a Jim that doesn’t exist. I know the feeling.”

 

“Yeah,” Blair replied. “So do I.”

 

And Sam clinked her bottle against his.

 

~~~~~

 

Blair knew Jim was having a hard time being back in Cascade, and he suspected it had as much to do with the forced inactivity as anything else. He’d had six weeks of medical leave, and had only been back to work for a couple of weeks before they left for Cascade.

 

Jim got antsy when he didn’t have a mission to execute, or when he wasn’t getting shot at. Blair hated that fact, but it didn’t make it any less true.

 

But that meant a few days in Cascade, showing Sam around and visiting friends and family, had Jim tense and on edge right before he was set to testify.

 

Sam sensed it as well. As near as Blair could tell, she didn’t call him out for being grumpy, just kept up a cheerful demeanor while ignoring his attitude.

 

She really was perfect for him.

 

Jim was especially agitated the day the trial was set to begin. _Voire dire_ had been completed early on Friday, leaving both the prosecution and defense enough time to give their opening arguments, which meant Jim was first up Monday morning.

 

He fidgeted as he adjusted his tie, making it more crooked in the process, and Sam batted his hands away in the hallway outside the courtroom. “Stop that,” she scolded. “Let me.”

 

Jim dropped his hands with a sigh. “I’m sorry. I’ve been a bear to live with.”

 

“I know what it’s like to be having a rough time,” Sam said. “Just—get through this, and we can go home.”

 

She put emphasis on the last word, and something about that seemed to ease Jim, because he took a deep breath. “Yeah, got it. I’d better get in there.”

 

“Knock ‘em dead,” Sam replied. Jim entered the courtroom, and Sam glanced at Blair. “You’re worried.”

 

“They’re going to bring up his senses,” Blair said quietly. “And that’s going to suck.”

 

Sam took a deep breath. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

 

They took their seats in the back of the courtroom, and Blair wasn’t terribly surprised when Simon slid in next to him. “How is he?” Simon asked in an undertone.

 

Blair was spared from having to answer when the bailiff said, “All rise for the honorable Judge Merrit.”

 

Merrit had been around when Blair had been a cop, and he remembered him as tough but fair. “Please be seated,” the judge said. “The prosecution may call its first witness.”

 

“We call James J. Ellison to the stand,” Terrance Monroe said, buttoning his jacket as he stood.

 

Jim had been seated in the front row, right behind the prosecution’s side, and he rose, wearing a dark blue suit, light blue shirt, and patterned tie. Blair suspected that Sam had helped Jim pick it out, mostly because she liked him in blue.

 

Not that Jim was unaware of how the color flattered him.

 

He took a seat at the witness stand and unbuttoned his jacket. “Please state your name for the record,” Renee Hsu said.

 

“James J. Ellison.”

 

“And what was your occupation on January 21, 1991?” Hsu asked.

 

“I was a patrol officer with Cascade Police Department.”

 

Blair had been disappointed when he’d watched his first trial. They were never as exciting as they were on TV, and were mostly really boring. Witnesses had to be walked through their names, backgrounds, and context for how they were involved.

 

“And what is your current occupation?” Hsu asked.

 

“I’m currently serving as an active duty Army officer stationed out of Cheyenne Mountain,” Jim replied.

 

“Thank you for your service,” Hsu said. “And thank you for returning to testify.”

 

“Just doing my duty, ma’am,” Jim replied.

 

Hsu nodded. “Do you remember what happened on January 21, 1991?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Walk us through it.”

 

“I was on my regular patrol that day,” Jim began. “My partner, Candace, was sick, so I was on my own. I witnessed a car that I believed was speeding, and I used my department-issued radar to clock the speed. The car was traveling approximately 9 miles over the posted speed limit, so I turned on my lights and sirens and pulled the vehicle over.”

 

“And what happened next?” Hsu prompted.

 

“I ran his plates and didn’t come up with anything, so I asked for license and registration,” Jim said.

 

“Is the man driving the vehicle here today?”

 

“He is.”

 

“Can you identify him?”

 

“He’s sitting a the defendant’s table wearing a gray suit, white shirt, and maroon tie.”

 

Hsu nodded. “Let the record reflect the witness has identified the defendant. What happened next?”

 

“I took the license and registration, and ran his name for wants and warrants,” Jim replied. “There was a bench warrant out for his arrest for a failure to appear on a violation of a protection order. I returned to his vehicle to arrest him on the warrant.”

 

“And then what?”

 

“I ordered him to put his hands on the wheel where I could see them and saw the glint of a knife blade in the center console,” Jim explained. “At that point, I ordered him to put his hands out of the window. I cuffed him to be safe, and since I didn’t have a partner with me, and I called it in.”

 

“Did you collect the knife?” she asked.

 

“No, I left that to the crime scene analysts,” Jim replied. “I told them where to find it, and I took the defendant to booking as soon as backup arrived to the scene to take control of the vehicle.”

 

“Then you were with the car the entire time, from when you pulled the defendant over to when the crime scene analysts arrived?” she asked.

 

“I was, yes.”

 

Jim was great on the stand, his expression demanding that people listen and consider what he said, and most importantly, believe him.

 

Credibility was one of the most important assets a cop could have, and after that whole mess with the dissertation, after Blair took the badge, he’d done what he could to repair his by going after the publisher. He’d sweated bullets the first time he’d had to testify, but he’d never been questioned about the supposedly fraudulent claims that Jim was a Sentinel.

 

He had a feeling that was about to change as the defense attorney stood. “Officer Ellison,” he began.

 

Blair winced.

 

“It’s Major Ellison,” Jim said.

 

“Pardon?” Talbot asked.

 

“My current title is Major Ellison,” Jim replied. “Before that, it would have been _Detective_ Ellison.”

 

There was muted laughter in the courtroom, and if Talbot’s goal had been to rattle or belittle Jim, he’d failed miserably.

 

“Major Ellison,” Talbot said in a snide tone, making it sound like an insult, and Blair watched as the people on the jury shifted uncomfortably. Jim might not be wearing the uniform, but they were still viewing him as someone who honorably served.

 

Talbot seemed to realize his mistake and he said more neutrally, “Of course, I apologize. Thank you for your service.”

 

That sounded insincere coming from him, but Jim still nodded. “It’s my pleasure to serve my country, sir.”

 

Blair bit his lip and wished he had popcorn. Next to him, Sam covered her mouth.

 

Talbot looked down at his notes. “Tell me, Major, were you claiming that you had enhanced senses at the time you arrested my client?”

 

“No.”

 

Blair remembered the prep he’d received as a witness for the prosecution; only give the other side exactly as much information as they asked for.

 

“No, you didn’t have enhanced senses?” Talbot asked.

 

Hsu glanced up. “Objection, relevance.”

 

“I’ll allow it,” Merrit replied.

 

“No, I did not, nor have I ever, claimed to have enhanced senses,” Jim replied evenly.

 

“But your roommate did,” Talbot countered.

 

“Objection, relevance, hearsay,” Hsu commented.

 

Talbot frowned. “Your honor, if I could beg the court’s indulgence.”

 

“Objection sustained.”

 

Blair could tell that Talbot had some goal in mind, some inference he wanted the jury to recognize, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

 

“You said you ran the car’s registration,” Talbot said.

 

Even though there wasn’t a question, Jim said, “I did.”

 

“And it wasn’t registered to my client.”

 

“No, it was not.”

 

“Do you remember the name on the registration?”

 

“I believe it belonged to the defendant’s brother-in-law,” Jim replied.

 

“Did my client tell you that the car wasn’t registered to him?”

 

“He did.”

 

“Did he tell you the knife wasn’t his?”

 

“Repeatedly.”

 

“And you disregarded those statements,” Talbot said triumphantly.

 

Jim frowned slightly. “Those statements weren’t relevant. I stopped him for speeding, and he had a warrant out for his arrest. There was a knife in the car. I followed procedure.”

 

“And yet you used your enhanced senses to find the knife,” Talbot said.

 

“Objection!” Hsu sounded a little angry now. “Relevance! Also, asked and answered, since Major Ellison already said he spotted the knife during a routine traffic stop.”

 

“Approach the bench,” Merrit said. Blair could see the heated back and forth, and then the judge ordered, “We’ll take a fifteen minute recess. Counsel, in my chambers.”

 

Jim stood up and came over to them.

 

“What the hell, man?” Blair asked.

 

Jim shrugged. “I think Talbot wants to infer that either I had my senses at the time and used them to find a knife that wasn’t in plain sight, which the photographic evidence contradicts, or wants to argue that I’m somehow not credible.”

 

“What’s the game plan?” Sam asked.

 

Jim shrugged. “Well, to be fair, there’s DNA evidence on the knife that isn’t linked to the defendant. His case is stronger if he can show there’s something more than just an unknown person’s DNA on the knife to demonstrate he had nothing to do with it.”

 

“Are you okay with this?” Blair asked.

 

Jim shrugged. “It’s not ideal, but I’ll manage. I’ve had worse.”

 

When court was called back into session, and Jim took the witness stand again, the defense appeared to have slightly switched tactics. “Did you know that the defendant’s home was searched the day before you pulled him over?”

 

“Not at that time, no,” Jim said.

 

“Did you know the officer leading the search?” Talbot asked.

 

Jim shook his head. “No, and I don’t remember now.”

 

“Do you know when someone is lying, Major?” Talbot asked silkily.

 

Jim didn’t miss a beat. “I know about as well as anybody else does, sir.”

 

“Did you think that my client was telling you the truth when he said the knife wasn’t his?”

 

Hsu frowned. “Objection.”

 

“I’ll allow it.”

 

Jim leaned in. “That wasn’t my place to decide. I arrested him because he had an outstanding warrant, not because he had a knife.”

 

Talbot frowned. “Thank you. No more questions, your honor.”

 

“No more questions,” Hsu echoed.

 

The judge nodded. “Thank you for taking the time to testify, Major. And thank you for your service.”

 

Jim stood and took his seat again, and then stood to leave as soon as the next recess was called.

 

“What the hell was he after?” Blair asked when they were out of the courtroom. “Do you know?”

 

Jim shook his head. “Let’s wait to talk privately.”

 

They found a quiet corner of a nearby café to order lunch. It was early enough that there weren’t a lot of people around, so they had some measure of privacy.

 

Jim scrubbed his hands over his face. “Yeah, so, the evidence that won him a new trial was DNA evidence on the knife from an unknown male subject. From what I overheard, the victim’s brother-in-law was interested in her—her sister’s husband. They don’t have enough to get a warrant for his DNA, and they wanted me to be able to say that I had some special knowledge.”

 

“What do you think?” Blair asked. “Did he do it?”

 

Jim sighed. “No, I don’t think he did, but I don’t have any proof. It was just when I heard his heart rate pick up as I testified.”

 

Sam frowned. “So, what happens now?”

 

“Talbot will have to convince the jury there’s enough reasonable doubt to acquit,” Jim replied. “But while the DNA was enough to get him a new trial, Talbot wasn’t sure it would convince the jury.”

 

Blair grimaced. “If he’s convicted again, he’s going to be fucked.”

 

“Is there anything you can do?” Sam asked.

 

“I could only testify to what I knew at the time,” Jim said helplessly. “He was a prime suspect for a reason, but that doesn’t mean he did it.”

 

Blair knew the justice system could be incredibly unfair, that there were inherent biases, and he thought he’d mostly become a cop because of people like Jim and Simon. There were people who wanted the system to work, who were well intentioned and stalwart and true. He had agreed to follow Jim into the SGC because he’d seen those same qualities in Hammond and SG-1.

 

And right now, he can see Jim’s distress that an innocent man might go back to prison, and that he’d had any role in that at all.

 

“Hey,” Sam said, gripping Jim’s hand. “I know this sucks, but this isn’t your fault.”

 

“I could have done more,” Jim replied. “If I hadn’t repressed my senses…”

 

“Jim, man, this isn’t on you,” Blair said. “You were a patrol officer with very limited power, and you absolutely did your job.”

 

“But if I told them about my senses,” Jim began.

 

“Then you’d have to prove it, and you’d open up another can of worms,” Simon rumbled, appearing at their table. “And that’s inadvisable for a lot of reasons.”

 

“Yeah, well, this still sucks, sir,” Jim said.

 

Simon sat down next to Blair. “That’s the system we work in, Jim.”

 

“And sometimes the system is broken,” Jim snapped, although he kept his voice low.

 

Simon’s expression was troubled, but he said, “Jim, you did everything right in this situation. You have to let others do their jobs, and that includes Talbot. His job is to get his client off.”

 

Jim didn’t appear satisfied by that, but he said, “Let’s just order lunch. It’s a done deal at this point.”

 

Blair exchanged a look with Sam, and he thought they both knew Jim would be a bit of a pain for a while.

 

Simon opened the menu. “What time are your flights tomorrow?”

 

“Early,” Blair replied. “And we’ll need to drive back to the base, so we’ll probably leave around 3.”

 

Simon grimaced. “That’s a short night.”

 

“We probably won’t bother going to bed,” Jim said. “Although we might catch a nap.”

 

“I know the conditions haven’t been ideal, but it’s been good to have you here,” Simon said.

 

“You should come out to Colorado to visit us,” Blair said. “We haven’t had as much time for fishing as we would have liked.”

 

Simon smiled. “Maybe I’ll bring Darryl.”

 

Since Darryl hadn’t been able to get away to see them while they were in Cascade, Blair said, “That would be great.”

 

“I hope you won’t be a stranger,” Simon told Sam. “You’ve been good for this lug.”

 

Sam smiled. “He’s been good for me, too.”

 

“You’ll keep me informed with how things are going?” Jim asked.

 

“As best I can,” Simon promised. “What are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

 

“I thought we might go for a hike,” Jim said. “I would appreciate getting out of the city for a while.”

 

Blair glanced at Simon and said, “I think I’ll hang out at the station if I won’t be in the way.”

 

Simon nodded. “I have something I wouldn’t mind you taking a look at, actually.”

 

Blair wanted to give Jim and Sam a chance to have some time alone, since they hadn’t been able to get much time to themselves since coming to Cascade. “Can I get a ride?”

 

“Of course,” Simon replied. “Happy to.”

 

After lunch, on their way to the station, Simon asked, “How is Jim really?”

 

Blair felt honesty was the best policy. “I think he’s probably doing better than I am most of the time.”

 

“And the Sentinel thing?”

 

“His senses are sharper than ever,” Blair admitted. “Which is why I believe him when he says Culpepper is probably innocent.”

 

“Instinct isn’t admissible in a court of law,” Simon replied. “Although I’d trust Jim’s more than most. I’m a little concerned about the wear and tear that comes with your jobs, though.”

 

Blair shook his head. “I don’t think anyone who works where we do expects to live forever, Simon.”

 

What he didn’t say was that he didn’t think Jim would cope well if he wasn’t working, and eventually, he’d hit mandatory retirement age.

 

What happened after that, was anybody’s guess.

 

~~~~~

 

Jim had overheard the sidebar between Talbot, the DA, and the judge, and Talbot wanted to get Jim on the record as having claimed to have enhanced senses. Hsu objected, pointing out that Jim never made such a claim. Talbot countered by pointing to the Tommy Juno business, and Hsu pointed out that Jim had made that case on the strength of the evidence, not his senses.

 

Merrit ruled the Juno case irrelevant, and limited Jim’s testimony to the arrest and the circumstances surrounding it.

 

It was during that sidebar that Jim had been able to sense Talbot’s desperation to get his client off, and he’d started to pay attention to Culpepper. He heard the defendant’s heartbeat speed up when Talbot asked if Jim believed him.

 

Jim had been using his senses at a fairly high level for the last year, and he knew that sound indicated more hope than deception. Culpepper was hoping that Jim would be able to say that he’d used his senses, and that he believed he might be innocent.

 

DNA might have garnered him a new trial, but Culpepper needed more than that; more than likely, he needed to present the jury with an alternative bad guy to win an acquittal.

 

Jim had no idea what he would have done if he’d been in charge of the investigation, whether he would have questioned his results, or assumed that he’d been right all along. He liked to think he would have followed the evidence, not settled for the most obvious suspect, but he couldn’t know that for sure.

 

His role in Culpepper’s predicament was small, and Jim had no regrets about his own actions, but he was having second thoughts about not speaking up now.

 

He just couldn’t see a way to change the outcome.

 

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Sam said as they stood at the edge of the ocean, just out of reach of the waves. Jim had taken her on one of his favorite hikes that took them along the shore with some challenging hills.

 

The sun was beginning its descent, and they had a bit of a hike yet, but Jim trusted his eyesight to get both of them back in one piece.

 

“I know,” Jim said finally. “But I can’t help but think that poor kid is going to pay for my need for secrecy.”

 

“That poor kid is paying for a lot of mistakes, his own included,” Sam replied. “And the murderer’s in particular.”

 

Jim shook his head. “After I got out of the Army, all I wanted was to be a cop, a good one. I believed in the system, more than I believed in the Army.”

 

“And now?”

 

“Now, I believe in the work the SGC is doing,” Jim replied. “I believe in the work that I do. I just—I’m in the business of saving lives, and Culpepper might be a dirtnbag, but he’s innocent of this particular crime. How can I not save him?”

 

“How can you do anything _to_ save him?” Sam countered. “You did everything by the book, Jim.”

 

“But I know he’s innocent!” Jim snapped. “I _know it_ , and there’s no proof!”

 

“Could you talk to the detectives originally in charge?” Sam asked.

 

Jim sighed. “They reopened the case when he got a new trial, but the brother-in-law blew town shortly after the conviction. The sister is still around, and she has a kid, but she’s staying quiet, and there isn’t a judge in the world that would give us a warrant to test the kid’s blood against the sample. There’s nothing more we can do.”

 

“Then there’s nothing more you can do,” Sam said, slipping her hand into Jim’s. “All things being equal, I know you, and I know you’d do exactly the same thing as you did before.”

 

“Thanks for coming,” Jim said, turning towards her and drawing her in for a kiss.

 

Out in the open like this, without a lot of sensory input but what came from the natural world, Jim felt solid, more so than he had in the last few days.

 

The kiss turned hot and heavy, and Jim wished they weren’t on a public beach, but it was good just to make out, and then Sam shoved her hand down the front of Jim’s pants, and he returned the favor, pressing their bodies close together so their activities would be hidden from passers-by.

 

Sam managed to catch most of his semen in her hand, which she rinsed off in the waves, and then dried her hands on her pants, and Jim did the same before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

And they stood there, staring out at the ocean, until it grew dark and the moon rose, lending enough light for even Sam to see by.

 

~~~~~

 

All things considered, Jim wasn’t terribly surprised when Simon called him two weeks later with the news. “The jury convicted him again,” he said.

 

Jim winced. He was in the mountain working on the latest after action report, which had been a success at least. “Not a surprise, really,” Jim replied.

 

“That was yesterday,” Simon replied. “They found him dead in his cell this morning. Suicide.”

 

“Shit,” he muttered. “Fucking shit.”

 

“I’m sorry, Jim,” Simon said. “None of this is your fault.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Jim said for lack of a better response. He didn’t know that he agreed, but what else was he going to say? Fault or not, Jim had knowledge of someone’s innocence, and he hadn’t done anything about it.

 

“Look, I talked to Darryl, and he’s up for a camping trip next spring,” Simon replied.

 

“Sounds great,” Jim said. “Let me know when, and I’ll put in for leave.”

 

“Take care of yourself, Jim,” Simon said. “Tell Sandburg I said hello.”

 

“You, too.” Jim hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes.

 

“What’s up?” Blair asked, looking up from his computer screen.

 

“Culpepper was reconvicted, and he committed suicide,” Jim replied.

 

Blair blew out a breath. “Man, that sucks.”

 

“Yeah, it does.” Jim checked the time. “I’m going to find Teal’c. See you for dinner?”

 

Blair gave him a look. “You okay?”

 

“I just need to blow off some steam is all,” Jim replied. “I’ll be fine. I’m still alive.”

 

Blair frowned. “Jim…”

 

Jim shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

“I will if I want,” Blair called after him.

 

He found Teal’c meditating. “Major Ellison,” he said, opening his eyes. “Has Doctor Frasier cleared you for sparring?”

 

“She cleared me a few days ago for full contact,” Jim replied. “Do you have the time?”

 

“It would be my pleasure,” Teal’c said, rising smoothly to his feet. “But you seem distressed.”

 

“An innocent man died, and I couldn’t prevent it,” Jim said. “And I wonder how many others have died because of me.”

 

“Do you assign yourself blame so you can believe you have control over the situation?” Teal’c asked.

 

Jim blinked. “I…maybe.”

 

“That is understandable, but ultimately futile,” Teal’c pointed out.

 

“Hence my need to spar,” Jim replied.

 

Teal’c inclined his head. “Then I will offer you what measure of comfort I can, Major Ellison.”

 

“Thank you, Teal’c,” Jim said, and suddenly realized that he’d come home.

 

The SGC was home in a way that Cascade PD couldn’t be anymore, and that was something.


End file.
